


News Just in! An Implausible Love Triangle!

by SilizArts



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Lolololololol, Memes, Multi, RFA Party (Mystic Messenger), Rating May Change, Romance, Slow Burn, Spoilers, What am I doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilizArts/pseuds/SilizArts
Summary: It's common knowledge that working in the world of online blogs and news articles is brutal and cutthroat; everyone has it out for their coworkers so they can move ahead in their career. The daily grind alone can really wear even the most energetic person down to grains. Nonetheless, this is the exact environment where some people flourish...Meet MC! She is your every day employee at the Central News Broadcast Station trying to slowly work her way up through the ranks when she suddenly stumbles across a strange messenger app that she doesn't remember downloading. Thrown into a strange new organization with members that are way too quick to befriend someone they've never met, MC has to struggle with the new responsibilities of being the party guest organizer, the competition coming from her self proclaimed rival at work, and her growing feelings for not one... but TWO members of this strange group of people.What will happen when Mr. CEO-in-Line, Jumin Han, and the overly narcissistic lovey-dovey actor, Zen, catch MC's eye? How will the two, who already fight like cats and dogs, react when they realize the woman they're developing feelings for cannot decide between the two of them?
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Reader
Kudos: 12





	1. The Central News Broadcast Station

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, for all intents and purposes, I am going to be calling her MC, as that's what we're all used to for Mystic Messenger, anyhow. I will also be going off of the profile image for Red MC with the wavy, red locks, as she is my favourite MC design. 
> 
> With that being said, let's continue!

“This is ridiculous!” You sigh, exasperated, as you slam your purse down on your desk. You have just returned to work from your lunch break….If you could call it that; you hadn’t even been able to buy anything to eat at your work’s cafeteria. The one day you forget your lunch at home since you woke up late is the one day that the company is receiving a school’s field trip to see what the average Central News Broadcast workers do on a daily basis. Great.

You couldn’t particularly say it was a fancy job and you certainly weren’t high up on the ladder….yet. One day, it’ll be you in front of that camera, broadcasting the news as an anchor! But for now you were stuck at a desk. I mean, going through different articles that could or couldn’t be used in the newspaper isn’t that bad, right? Wrong. 

Every single person who works at this company is vicious. It’s all ‘What can I do to get a promotion? What can I do to get that person fired so I can take their job? In what ways can I sabotage their work so the boss gets angry at them?’ It was a much more hostile work environment than you were used to. Nevertheless, at least you had a friend, Kae Seong.

“What’s wrong, MC? Did your arch-nemesis trip you in the cafe again?” a voice joked that was coming from the desk in front of you. Popping over the top of the computer monitor were two blue eyes hidden behind atrociously colored, burnt orange glasses. “Har har. So funny, Kae. This isn’t a fairy tale; people don’t actually have arch-nemesis.” You sit down in your rolling chair, huffing as the hem of your skirt gets caught under the wheel. “That school field trip was today, apparently. I completely forgot about it…and my lunch. There was no time to get through the line and get back to work on time. I almost stole the crusts off of Tammy’s sandwich when she went to throw them away.”

Kae shrugged and threw you an apologetic look, going back behind his monitor after pointedly staring at your manager who was beginning his afternoon rounds to ensure no one was indulging in a prolonged lunch. Getting the hint, you wiggled your mouse to pull it out of sleep, pulling up the article you had previously been working on. You had been assigned the very mundane task of writing about the benefits of creating your own lotion versus buying them from a store. While you were all for organic materials and putting fewer toxins in your body than needed, you really had hoped you would be reporting actual news instead of trivial articles after working here for over two years.

That’s when you heard the shrill laughter of the harpie, gold digger herself, Min-Ji Sang. She was one of the more known members of the Cultured Citizens Society, heiress to a small chain of restaurants, and self proclaimed “arch-nemesis” of yours. Min-Ji was rather short, but what she lacked in stature, she more than made up in the size of her ever growing ego. Since she was set to inherit a substantial amount of money, people seemed to fall behind her and cater to her every whim every time she flipped her blond curls. 

At that moment she was giggling and flirting with the boss’s son; poor guy was even falling for it. He thought she was flirting with him because she actually liked him. You snorted out a soft laught as you thought, _‘liked his money, more like.’_ Whatever. It was none of your business who she decided to give her plastic body out to. You just needed to get through the rest of this work day so you could go home and enjoy a glass of wine in your bathtub with the book you’re currently reading.

\-----o0O0o-----

As your work day drew to a close, Kae came around to your side of the desk and tapped your shoulder, pushing up his glasses and smiling at you. “So, it’s Friday. No work tomorrow~ Wanna hang out? Thinking about going to grab a drink with a few friends. You in?” You smile up at your nerdy but loving best friend. By a ‘few friends’ he more than likely meant the rest of his usual gang who did nothing but play video games when they had a free moment to spare. Some game called LOLOL that was becoming increasingly popular with people around your age.

You shook your head and replied to him. “Nah, Kae. I have a date tonight with Mr. Bubble Bath.” You could already see the pout forming on his face. “That’s just an excuse so you can finish your book and drink wine and we both know it.”

Giggling, you pat his arm, grabbing your purse and pulling the headphones out of your phone hastily. You walk down to the lobby together, swiping your cards to clock out, before stopping in front of the building. “Well, I’m parked in the garage, but I think I’m going to run down to the store for something to eat before I starve if you want to come with me.” You emphasize the fact that you’re starving by patting your tummy with a pout.

Kae shook his head, chuckling at your antics before hooking his thumbs under the straps of his backpack. “Thanks but nah. I’m heading out to catch up with the boiiissss” Grinning, he shoots finger guns at you and turns on heel before sauntering off towards the bus stop. Smiling after your friend, you started to head down the street, not really paying attention to where you were going as you were thumbing through your social media feed.

Nose deep in a rant on Twitter about the latest episode of your favourite show, you end up running straight into another person, causing you to drop your phone with a loud squeak. “Oh my god. I’m so sorry! I wasn’t paying attention to what I was doing at all.” Your bend over to pick up your phone, using your, thankfully long, curled hair to cover up your face that was quickly getting more and more red.

A pleasant chuckle reached your ears and you glanced up past your lashes at this overly pale man. _‘Oh god… what the hecc… is he a vampire?? Does he ever get out in the sun WHY is he so pale wait that’s not important right now, MC, you just literally assaulted this dude and made a fool out of yourself apologize again, dangit!’_ Your inner self screams at you as your mouth stutters around the words “I-I-I am so sorry I-”

“I apologize, miss. I saw you approaching the door as I walked out and figured it would be polite to hold it for you. A pretty lady, such as yourself, shouldn’t have to open doors.” The taller man bowed, his long ponytail swinging as he did so before looking up at you with his gorgeous, red eyes. He straightens and smiles, brushing your hair out of your eyes, revealing your cherry red face. “Please don’t be too flustered, miss. I’m sorry if I startled you.” You nodded and walked through the door, muttering a soft, “Right...Thank you, very much……” Still smiling as the door closes behind you, he walks off, swinging his set of keys in circles around his finger. You watched as he hops up onto a motorbike parked a few feet away, his long white hair trailing behind him like a streamer as he zipped off down the road. You shook your head to clear your thoughts and started looking at the different meals they had in the refrigerated section, picking out one that had a rice ball and some chicken strips. You paid for it and trudged the few blocks back to the parking deck so you could drive home.

\-----o0O0o-----


	2. Chapter 2 - Exasperation in the Form of a Chatroom

While sitting in your car and chowing down on the rice ball you purchased, your car practically parked in the middle of the interstate due to traffic, your phone lets out a random and loud alarm and springs to life. 

**“** **Please set a username** **”** Pops up on your previously locked phone. Reaching to relock the screen, believing one of your apps to have updated, you mention how you just don’t have the time to deal with it right now. However, your phone refuses to shut off. “Dangit phone, I know you’re old, but just do your job!” You exasperatedly shout to the empty car, throwing it down in the passenger seat. You sigh and figure you’ll deal with it when you get back to your apartment since, for obvious reasons, you don’t want to get pulled over or wreck.

Your phone almost immediately vibrates and a box pops up asking you to choose a username. Behind it, a chatroom interface starts to come to life…

**[Unknown : ….Hello….? ]**

“Holy shit. What?” You grab your phone again, first checking that the traffic was still at a standstill, and hold it below the steering wheel as you quickly set your username. You aren’t quite sure how to respond to this Unknown person, so you just send a quick question mark. Hell, it works, right?

**[Unknown : Oh, thank the gods! I’ve finally reached someone! I’ve been sending messages on this app but I haven’t received a response in hours. I found a phone at the subway station… Sadly there weren’t any contacts or anything aside from this messenger app. Do you think you could help me contact the owner? I found an address in the notes with a random stream of numbers. I think it’s too short to be a phone number, though. ]**

Okay, this is kind of weird. You don’t remember downloading anything that looked remotely similar to this app. You glance up at the traffic and see that it’s finally moving, so you place the phone back down in the seat. You decide your safest bet would be pulling over so you can figure out what’s going on with your phone.

**[Unknown : …Uhm, hello? I know it’s weird getting a text from a stranger, but to be honest, I’m flustered myself. Please don’t tell me you’re ignoring me? ]**

You pull over into a parking lot of a gas station nearby and check to see several missed messages from Unknown.

**_[: Omg. I was driving. Chill out. It’s not like it said I left the chat room so you can calm down a bit. ]_ **

**[ Unknown : Oh! You’re right! My bad. ]**

**_[: So, how can I be of assistance? ]_ **

**[ Unknown : So formal! Anyway, I’d like for you to go to the address that’s saved on the phone, if that’s ok. I already searched up the address on Google street view and it’s a nice, developed apartment complex downtown with a gate.]**

**_[: Erm, I’m not sure about that, sorry. It makes me pretty uncomfortable going to a random place that a stranger on a random app told me about. ]_ **

**[ Unknown : ….I guess that could be kind of off-putting….I’m sorry that I didn’t mention it before, but I’m really religious. The reason why I’m trying so desperately to get this phone back to the owner, is that it’s part of my religion to always pay kindness forward to people. In this case, I’d really like to return the phone to the owner. It looks pretty expensive. The neighborhood seems to be a safe place. But if you feel unsafe, you can turn around. Please? ]**

**_[: …..I guess it’s not that far away…but I’m leaving right away if it feels sketchy. ]_ **

**[ Unknown : Omg, thank you! ]**

You enter the address that popped up on the screen into your phone and see that the placeis only a few minute drive from your work. Which is, of course, in the opposite direction of where you were currently driving. 

**_[: It’s going to take me a bit to get there because of traffic. I’ll check back in when I arrive, ok? ]_ **

**[ Unknown : Okay! Please don’t forget about me. ]**

You shake your head and chuckle to yourself before pulling off into the never ending line of traffic.

\-----o0O0o-----

Your phone announced that you were close to your destination right before you pulled up in front of a rather fancy looking apartment complex. The whole complex was kind of small, only a few tall buildings, but it was a well lit and gated community so you figured it couldn’t hurt to at least pull in and take a look around. 

Bringing up the messenger app again, you skim back over the conversation to find the apartment number.  _ ‘Well that would make bringing shopping bags home a breeze.’ _ you think as you step out of the elevator and see the door directly in front of you. Just then, you felt your phone spring back to life.

**[ Unknown : Are you there?^^ See. Nothing strange, right? I’m assuming that there’s a password lock on the door since there is a line of numbers here with the address. ]**

**_[: Kinda weird how you knew that I’m here… ]_ **

**[ Unknown : Oh! Don’t think too much into it haha. I guess I just have really good timing! Here are the digits. Why don’t you enter them to see if it works? ]**

**_[: ….Shouldn’t I ring the doorbell first? ]_ **

**[ Unknown : Quite right! Sorry, I was getting ahead of myself. I got caught up in the moment of finally getting to return this phone. ]**

You shake your head and proceed to ring the doorbell. After a few moments of no answer, you decide to ring it a few more times. Still no answer.  _ ‘Hmm. Guess no one is home?’ _ You think as you knock just in case the doorbell is broken. After several more moments of no response, you look back to your phone. 

**_[: Well, no one responded. What do you want me to do? I can leave a note on a piece of paper in their mailbox... ]_ **

**[ Unknown : Hmm. That could work. I just think it’d be better for you to at least try the passcode and maybe leave it on their counter or desk or something. Don’t you think they’d find it faster than they would in a mailbox? Plus it could slip out when the mailman is delivering mail or something. Here, just enter this and see if it works and we’ll go from there. ]**

A string of numbers pops up on the screen and you just stare at them for a few seconds, your teeth scraping over your bottom lip as you contemplate breaking into someone’s home.

**_[: Yeah, that’s fine. I’m leaving directly after, though. I’ve had a long day and I’m ready to go home. ]_ **

**[ Unknown : TH** **  
** **A** **  
** **NK** **  
** **Y** **  
** **OU! ]**

As you punch in the numbers Unknown sent you, an ear splitting screech comes from your phone; you walk through the door and a flash of green letters and numbers scroll across your screen as the door closes behind you.

-Y/N has entered the chatroom-

**[ Yoosung : I failed my midterms! FML T_T  
]** **  
** **[ 707 : Cuz u played games all night lol. ]** **  
** **[ Jumin : You need to raise your GPA if you plan on working for me. ]** **  
** **[ Zen : You realize that’s nepotism, right? ]** **  
** **[ Jumin : No. It’s recruitment. ]** **  
** **[ Zen : It’s giving him a free pass just because you know him instead of actually training someone who deserves the job. ]** **  
** **[ Jumin : Whatever. I really don’t care what you think. ]** **  
** **[ 707 : Aren’t they the same? O_O?  
]** **  
** **[ Jumin : Nepotism is if you recruit someone you know and they aren’t capable of handling the job. ]** **  
** **[ 707 : WAIT!!!! Think someone enter the chatroom;; ]** **  
** **[ Jumin : MC….? ]** **  
** **[ Yoosung : Hacker!? Therae’s a hacker in heer!!!! Sevnee do somethign about it!!!!! ]** **  
** **[ Zen : Watch your typos. ]** **  
** **[ Jumin : Who are you, MC? Assistant Kang, are you here? ]** **  
** **[ Jaehee : I am. Nothing in particular was happening so I was just watching the chat. However, I see something has just occurred. ]** **  
** **[ Jumin : Why is a stranger in our chatroom if it is a private app? ]** **  
** **[ Yoosung : I thought Seven only let us download it.**

**]** **  
** **[ Zen : Maybe one of us downloaded the app on another phone? ]**

_ ‘What the heck is even happening right now?’  _ You sigh and sit down at a computer desk you spot in the apartment. You start scribbling a note explaining what happened and how to contact you in case it’s needed; glancing back at the overly active chatroom, you see your name written a few times by the participants and figure you should respond so they stop freaking out.

**_[: Hello…. ]_ **

**[ Zen : So it isn’t two phones. ]** **  
** **[ Jumin : Then who is it? ]** **  
** **[ Yoosung : Seven! Find out what it is! ]** **  
** **[ Jaehee : How did you find this app? Where did you download it? ]**

**_[: I don’t even remember downloading this, tbh. I was randomly contacted by a person called ‘Unknown’ through this app. I’m guessing you guys know him? He said he found a phone and was too far away from the address to see if the owner was home so he asked that I deliver a message about it for him. ]_ **

**[ Zen : You went to an address from a random person on an app you didn’t even download? lol cute. ]** **  
** **[ Yoosung : You shouldn’t listen to strangers~ …Even though we’re strangers right now, too. ]** **  
** **[ 707 : Oh…^^  
** **I found something weird.  
I traced the IP and it’s coming from Rika’s apartment.   
I guess someone broke inter her apt and it auto connected her from there. ]** **  
** **[ Yoosung : So it is a hacker?** **  
** **Yoosung : Gahh~ So scared right now!  
  
I thought the apartment had a password lock! ]** **  
** **[ Jaehee : I assume it was a break in. Username “MC” I recommend that you confess. ]** **  
** **[ Jumin : MC…Who are you? Reveal yourself, stranger.  
If you don’t, you will pay. ]** **  
** **[ Zen : lololol Stranger you will pay? Lmfao. So scary~  
It might be a girl. ]** **  
** **[ 707 : If it doesn’t say something, I’ll just hack it to find out. ]** **  
** **[ Zen : Anyway. Hi, I’m Zen! I’m a 24 yr old musical actor.  
]**

A photo of a handsome, white haired, pale faced man with red eyes pops up on your screen. ‘ _ Wait…didn’t I…Just see him? Huh...Small world...' _ You think back to the convenience store. You’re quite sure there couldn’t be that many people who looked like him.  _ ‘I wonder if it’s too late to walk out of here and just turn my phone off….?’ _

**[ Jaehee : My eyes have been cleansed.  
]  
[ Yoosung : Oh! So brave~   
I’m Yoosung Kim! 21 year old college student.   
  
My hobbies are playing LOLOL! ]**

Another picture pops up on your screen of a baby-faced looking boy with bright blonde hair. _ ‘Wow, these people sure are eager, huh?’ _

**_[: Uhm. That’s nice but you said hobbies. As in plural. But, you only named one thing. Anyway. I’m really flustered right now and I just want to go home so if you guys don’t mind. I’ve come here to do what I first intended… ]_ **

**[ 707 : lol. You were phished. The person who lived in that apartment is no longer living and hasn’t been for quite some time now. Whoever sent you there did so for some reason or another, but it must have been intentional. I’m calling V. ]** **  
** **[ Zen : V is too busy. He won’t come. ]** **  
** **[ Jaehee : V should know that MC is here so let’s just wait.  
I’m sure he’ll log on after talking to Seven.   
I’m still ready to call the police. ]** **_  
_ ** **[ Yoosung : Jaehee is scary! T_T ]** **  
** **[ 707 : Youcantalkaboutit.  
Vsaidit’sok.   
Sorrytypingwithonehand.   
Lookedintotheownerofthedevice.   
She’scutelol.   
Sawherfbpage. ]**

Eyebrows furrowing as you piece together what he said, you try to remember what all you’d posted on social media recently. 

**_[: You’re stalking my social media?  
Really?   
I’m the victim here!   
I was led here by a random person for who knows what reason and now I’m having a background check run on me just because I did as I was asked?   
Nice. ]_ **

**[ 707 : Sorry. Imahackerit’smyjob. ]** **  
** **[ Jumin : So it’s really a girl? ]  
** **[ Zen : I want to see a pic! ]**

-V has entered the chatroom-

  
“Oh great. Another one. I just want to go home...” You mutter to yourself, rubbing your fingers over your tired eyes. You glance at the digital clock sitting on the desk next to you and see that you’ve already been off of work for over an hour before looking back at your phone to see a wall of text.   
  
**[ V : I heard about the situation.  
Since MC was led there, Luciel and I have decided to see if she will take over Rika’s work in the organization. She already knows too much just being there since only Luciel and myself know the address.   
MC, that apartment holds sensitive information about an organization that we formed a few years ago with my late girlfriend, Rika. We are officially called the RFA, Rika’s Fundraising Association.   
We hold parties every few months where Rika would only invite people who would benefit other members who were joining.   
For example, a lot of representatives of Arts organizations would come to the parties.   
It would be a large fundraising event, after which we would donate the money we earned to places and people in need. ]** **  
** **[ Yoosung : I can’t imagine anyone taking over her work.  
]** **  
** **[ Zen : But if we continue on the way we have been, then there’s no reason for the organization to continue since we haven’t been hosting parties.  
If MC accepts, then we can host the parties again, right, V? ]** **  
** **[ Jumin : Aren’t you just excited because it turned out that she’s a girl?  
]** **  
** **[ V : Everyone, I realize that this is confusing, but I believe that MC may have been led there by someone Rika chose to take over her works if she ever found herself unable to do so.  
Please trust my decision for now.   
I’m really busy and must take my leave, so if there’s nothing else, I will be leaving. ]** **  
** **[ 707 : Yeah, this app isn’t just a simple messenger.  
All of the party related emails that are on Rika’s computer will be transferred to your phone through the app,   
MC. U will auto receive guests’ info and be able to call and send private messages to the members in here as well. ]**

-V has left the chatroom-

A sigh escapes your lips as you stare at your phone in disbelief. What was wrong with these people? A stranger joins their private chat room mysteriously and they decide to induct them without even inquiring to see if said person would be a good fit… You grumble and and start to formulate a response while thinking that you didn’t have time for all of this.

**_[: Okay, look.  
Maybe I didn’t make myself clear earlier.   
This sounds lovely and all, don’t get me wrong. I’m glad that there’s people out there who are trying to do some good in the world.   
However, I’m really busy with my work and have a super busy personal life...  
I don’t have time for something like this. ]_ **

**[ 707 : lolololololol  
lmfao   
busy personal life.   
Didn’t u turn down going out with friends tonight because you wanted to be alone?   
How is that busy?  
]**

Your heart skips a beat as you read his words…  _ ‘How does he know that….?’  _ Another message pops up.

**[ 707 : Oh, sorry.** **  
** **I bet that was creepy.** **  
** **Your friend, Kae, made a post complaining about it.** **  
** **Anyway....** **  
** **………** **  
** **Let’s do what V said.** **  
** **MC, u can log into this chatroom from time to time to chat with us. That’s not that hard.** **  
** **We’ll recommend party guests to u and u just have to email them. You can do that on your time off. That’s all you’ll have to do. Not that time consuming. Plus, we’re a lot of fun~ ]** **  
** **[ Zen : Stalker, much?  
MC, if you join the organization, we’ll be able to talk more.   
Not every day that we get to talk to a pretty girl~ ]** **  
** **[ 707 : How do you know she’s pretty? I never sent a photo. ]** **  
** **[ Zen : Oh! Send one! I want to see!! ]** **  
** **[ 707 : No. I’ve already invaded her privacy. If she wants you to know what she looks like, she can send one. ]**

**_[: I’m not sending one… ]_ **

**[ Jumin : Men will be men, MC. Don’t listen to their bantering. ]** **  
** **[ 707 : Oh ya, I heard somewhere that Jumin is gay. ]** **  
** **[ Zen : Gross!  
  
Go away. ]** **  
** **[ Jumin : Will you stop shitting around?  
MC, will you join RFA? ]**

**_[: Sigh. I guess I could give it a go if it means I get to go home. ]_ **

**[ 707 : Good, because I’ve already registered you as a member. It’s a verbal contract, so you’re bound to it. ]** **  
** **[ Yoosung : lol you collected all the info so she can’t run away, right? ]** **  
** **[ 707 : Anyway, that’s all I need. I’m going to work. Welcome! ]** **  
** **[ Jumin : We’ll see how you do. ]** **  
** **[ 707 : By the way, you can stay in that apt if you want until you get used to doing this. It’s closer to your work than your place, anyway. Feel free to stay there. Just don’t try to open the locked drawers or files on the computer or an alarm will sound. Toodles! ]**

Suddenly, everyone left the chatroom and you found yourself there alone. Stay….here? I mean it is a better place than your current apartment… and it would be nice to have a bit of alone time without your roommate…but what about your cat? Plus, it’s just weird to stay somewhere that is not your own. ‘ _ I guess I could bring some stuff over.. _ .’ You sigh and gather your belongings off of the desk and head back out of the apartment, ensuring the lights are off and the door locked. You head back down to your car to drive home, anxiously awaiting the full bottle of wine in your fridge and a hot bubble bath. 

\-----o0O0o-----


End file.
